THE FIREFLY FIGHTS THE ENEMIES
by TheSchoolMaster
Summary: THE firely's biggest enemies fight the firefly and crew in hell!


I am still watching the firefly it is my favorite show I saw the movie and jayne's town and serenity and my favorite character

I am still watching the firefly it is my favorite show I saw the movie and jayne's town and serenity and my favorite character is the operative he is in this by the wauy

FIREFLY FIGHTS THE ENEMIAS

It was dark at night on the ship the firefly and captain Mal was at the deck talking to Wash who was playing with dinosaurs kind of like in the first episode but he had a velociraptor who could fly.

"Wash I want you to find the allience it is time we kill them"

"sorry captin" wash said "but there is no way we can fight them firefly has no guns but maybe you can get some guns from jayne he has many a guns."

"I don't need your talking talking this is my firefly and my garren ship!" he yelled with the force like jayne.

Mal walked away and talked to Book who now was an athist who liked hot women and was really edgy and actually was tring to be a browncoat soldier like zoe and mal. he had on his Ac/Dc shirt and was rocking it out to the serenity soundtrack which was his favorite soundtrack. He was the coolest blackguy ever and fought the badguies.

"You punk, what are you tryin to do to my rap music I was rapin to that" he said as kayly walked up to him and gave him a fresh fish because he missed out on dinner which was fresh fish because they actually found a pond with fish and the fish were nice.

"mr book you r no rapper you are a soldier now and I want to talk to jaune."

"sorry I am going to have to sleep with my wife zoe she has been sad ever since wash died and now we are trying for a child!" he said estasicly.

"oh look it's jayne" said mal and aml walked to jayne who was now dating river because they always had a thing for eachother you could see it in some episodes and because he was 24 and she was 18 in the pilot they could work it out you see so don't call me a pedofile.

"can you get me a gun?"

"yes captin"

"thank you"

Mal then attched the gun to the nose of the firely and then he got on firefly's speakers where everyone including the other fireflies in space could here. "this is captin mal of the firefly, I am going to lead an assalt on the evil allience they killed my bes friend wash and now I want to kill their best friends so who says we go to the black and find their secret base and kill them all yes?" there was much cheering and then all of the fireflies in the space got together with mal because they had all fought in the battle of serenity at the beginning of the show and they felt they owed it to him. they picked up the population of Jaynestown and went to find badger because he was dating Inara, a space hooker who used to fly with firefly, and he had a secret wepon, he has his brain which knew the way to the allience base.

"I have a secret wepon and that is my mind, now to get to the base you have to find it in hell, that's where it is" badger says

"how'd we get to hell?" wash said

"you have to walk to there" mal said he knew the answer because he was smart man unlike simon who had gotten shot and the head and died and kayly was pregnant with his child.

simon had gone to a planet to become a doctor earlier that month but while he was there he had to fight the operative and the reaver. He made a valint last stand and itook out and assalt rifle and mowed them down and his last moment was when he called kayly on his sellular phone and said that she was pregangt. the reavers then ate him.

kayly cried a bit as mal was smarter than simon and found out that badger was actually the gateway to hell. They got inside of him with the firefly and found the Allience who had a secret base in him but he was actually a gate like in Stargate.

the fight commenced and the firefly shot with jayne's gun and river was leading the psychic army of the kids that we taken and made psychic like her. The operative has been infected so he was leading the allience and the revear at the same time because he was the son of the allience president and wore this long black trenchcoat and some nike shoes and American eagle because he was a poser. due to the fact that he was infected he had trhe power to shoot spears out of his arms like reaver ships and he was now the KING OF THE BADS!

mal got scared and then wash was shot while he was stabbing the allience president! OH NO! mal got no longer scared and was so angry he and inara punched everyone while book shot at everyone and jayne used the guns and kayly flew the ship since sh became the pilot and wash died and zoe broke up with him and then instantly married book because they had deap feelings for each other.

suddently simon came back from the grave and said "I love you kayly" and kayly got the power to use the firefly's jet engine to kill. the operative and his friends. she thought she saw his ghost fly away as everything ended and then she married jayne and mal married and inara and they all had a child. then, the children of everyone since there were nine became the crew of the firefly and today are known as heroes because theyr parents were the heroes of the universe since they stopped the reavers and allience in hell. Then, there was a laugh as ZOMBIE SIMON rose from the grave "I WILL KILL YOU MAL!" he said and then it was over!


End file.
